The Hunt for Jirachi
by RenaeDreams
Summary: When a transgender 13 year old girl named Renae finds out how to change into a real girl with a Pokemon she can't help but going out to find it.
1. Part 1

The Hunt for Jirachi

I don't own least, not yet! Hahaha!(Evil Face)

Chapter One

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!Good thing clocks don't speak English,or it would be saying"Wake up dumb bitch!".I put on my mauve robe and walked to the bathroom."You can't take a shower because somebody,I don't know who,forgot to pay the water bill."Mom said.I don't think she forgot,but whatever I'll pay it on my way to train Edelweiss,my Sableye.I hopped into the shower and looked down.I saw a large pair of breasts and below my...umm...how would one say it...my schlong.I continued with my cleanliness summoning ritual and turned on the hot water.

After my shower,I put on a bra,tucked my schlong in, and put on my panties."Let's hope I don't have to battle any hot chicks."I ,when I was all dressed in a pink skirt,my long mint green hair,and Edelweiss on my shoulder I went out the door to battle."Be back for dinner,hon!"Mom exclaimed.I walked through Viridian Forest."I like shorts because they're comfy and easy to wear!"a little kid said."Good for you?"I said confused."Well,pull out your fucking Pokemon,bitch!"the kid demanded."How was I supposed to get battle from that?"I asked."Look lady, I've been here waiting for a battle for 6 fucking hours! Are going to pull out your goddamn Pokemon,or will I have to beat your ass with a fucking stick?!"I was flattered he thought I was a lady.

"Okay,fine!"Edelweiss jumped off my shoulder."Edelweiss use Shadow Sneak!"Edelweiss sent out her shadow and attacked like N00b Saibot. The Youngster sent out a Metapod who soon fainted."Guess you're more of a skirt person..."He a few hundred Caterpies,I finally found a good trainer.

It was an old man named Birch."Sceptile Vine Whip!"he dodged his Vine Whip causing it to knock down large amounts of snow from a dodged that too,but Sceptile wasn't able to move in time."Sceptile!Nooo!"was all Birch could utter. His Sceptile,when the police got here was dead due to asphyxiation.I got on top of the Sceptile and preformed CPR. Moments later, the Sceptile threw up water and ,I was still on top of him."You don't know how much I appreciate this!"he said kissing his Sceptile.

"You know I how to fix that small problem of yours."he said."What problem?"I said nervously."You had a large bulge I noticed when you bent over.I know you're trans.

Chapter End


	2. Part 2

The Hunt for Jirachi Part Two:Something Relevant Actually Happens

Hey,the 6 people who actually bothered to read this, I'm continuing down into the awkward tense asshole that was part one.I still haven't been able to get the rights to Pokemon.I know it's at short little bursts that get changed every fucking minute,but at least you get awesomeness daily until this story is finished.

Chapter 2

"I... don't know what you're talking about.."I said while petting Edelweiss to distract myself from 's head almost had rubbed off skin which I noticed when she tried to bite me."So you don't know what I'm talking about,guess you won't mind this..."Birch said as he got a megaphone out of his fanny sack."DID YOU KNOW THIS CHICK IS REALLY A..."I punched him in his old man stomach."What was that for!? Because I'm not honest with you, you blab the only thing allowing me to have a semi normal life? Have you gone off the deep end? Is nothing sacred?!"

"Well, what did you say can help me?"I could barely remember."I don't now if you're the right person for the job.I would take you all the way to Hoenn, if you really are determined enough. Go ask your parents."He slowly watched me like a creep as I walked away.

"May, can I go to Hoenn for..umm.. something important that will really happen?"May,my mom, once mom was a adventurer too, but I was told she took an arrow to the knee or something like once thought she was interested in a man,Brandon or something,but didn't really love him. That's when she became the champion,settled down,and one day took me in when she found me on her first family threw me out at 3 years of age because I was "too girly".I ran,crying,muddy,and angered in the rain and knocked on her door.

"Well you did say my real name, so I assume it's very important. Who are you going with?"she always asked too many questions."Some old guy named Birch."Remember how you lost your virginity...Wait a sec,did you say Birch"she said a nostalgically.

"Yes,Birch,the creepy old guy who looks like Solid know him?"I was disturbed by the fact that she might of know that old creep. He did look like Foxhound though. If you were to put him in a cardboard box,he would be kicking metal terrorist ass."Let Irene go with you. She's been itching to go to Hoenn."Mom said in a mother like tone.

Irene is my bestie. Although it could be something more, it's my other mom,Olivia came 's a muteling,so she just waved and kissed my forehead."All right, you can go,but have fun!"she said as I exited the door.

Chapter End


End file.
